Die
by LittleHyukie
Summary: Cho Marcus telah mengambil kuasa akan diri Cho Kyuhyun. Seakan membunuh Kyuhyun dengan ratusan kaca, Marcus terus menekan Kyuhyun didalam sana. Seringai tipis terlihat dibibir pucat Marcus,... / Sampai... "ber.. hentiihh.. m-marcus.. ukk, berhenti" / CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_It's Kyuhyun & Sungmin Fanfiction!_

* * *

**~Die~**

Bangunan tua bercorak sederhana itu terletak di pingir kota seoul. bagunan dengan warna kelam terlihat tidak terurus hampir runtuh dengan halaman di tumbuhi ilalang dimana mana. Mungkin orang yang melihat bangunan ini akan mengira bahwa bagunan rumah tua ini sudah tidak ada yang menempatinya lagi atau di tinggal oleh pemiliknya. Tapi... mari saya ajak kalian mendekat, jangan ribut sedikit dekat kan telinga anda ke arah pintu.

"urmm.. hiks wae.. hiks"

deg.

Apa kalian mendengarnya? ya itu suara seseorang menangis sedikit orang yang memperhatikan dengan jelas suara itu. Tapi terkadang bukan hanya terdengar tangisan pilu seorang namja saja yang terdengar terkadang di malam hari namja itu akan merancau tidak jelas dan akan ada suara seperti benda terbanting atau pecah. Kalian mau tau siapa namja di dalam rumah ini? Kenapa ia berada di dalam? Apakan namja ini gila? Bagaimana rupa namja ini? Apa yang terjadi oleh namja itu? ya saya tau anda pasti memikirkan hal itu. Baiklah jika anda setuju mulai sekarang mari kita perhatikan namja itu dari luar kaca. Kajja! Ikuti saya bersembunyi di atas pohon itu. Jangan berisik dan jangan jauh jauh dari saya. Arraso?

* * *

Kaca itu menghubungkan dunia luar dengan sebuah kamar. Selimut lusuh yang tidak tertata, buku buku dan kertas berserakan bekas pecahan kaca dan botol boto wine , tv hidup yang hanya menayangkan garis garis hitam putih dan seorang namja yang berada di dekat kasur menekuk lutut menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Ya seorang namja dengan baju putih, bersurai coklat berantakan dan pandangan mata kosong tanpa arah.

"sungmin-ah.. urggmmnn.. sakit jebal kembali.. min.."

Kembali berguman lagi dan lagi sambil memegang dada nya tepat di hati. Hanya satu yang ia tunggu hanya satu yang ia harapkan hanya itu yang bisa menyembuhkannya dari penyakit ini. Umm.. entah namanya penyakit apa itu, hatinya sakit semenjak sungminnya tidak menganggapnya lagi -takut mungkin- dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mungkin ini memang kesalahannya, andai saat itu ia bisa mengontrol emosinya andai saat itu ia tidak -lagi- menyakiti sungminnya seperti yang ia janjikan padanya. Andai saat itu...

_flashback on_

_"Happy Birthday sungmin-ah.. Saranghae"_

_" aigoo.. lucu sekali gomawo kyu. Nado saranghae"_

_Ya sebuah kue lapis krim vanila dengan gambar sebuah kelinci pink menggunakan krim strawberry. Namja manis itu berterimakasih kepada kyu -cho kyuhyun nama sebenarnya- mengecup singkat pipi namjachingunya._

_" Ja! tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan"_

_"umm!"_

_Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak mengucap permohonan dan meniup lilin yang berada di pinggir pinggir kuenya. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menatap kyuhyunnya berharap apa yang ia harapkan dapat terkabul, dan hanya ada kebahagian yang menyelimuti dirinya dan kyuhyun._

_"Kyaa geli kyu.. lepas.. geliii.."_

_Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sungmin meniupnya membuat Sungmin geli. Tangannya menjalar ke pinggang sungmin yang menggelitik Sungmin lagi dan lagi._

_"Ampun kyu geli.. sudahh.."_

_"kkk~ apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? apa namja di depanmu ini sangat tampan hingga kau perhatikan tanpa berkedip seperti itu eh?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyentuh hidung sungmin dengan hidungnya._

_deg._

_Ini yang sungmin mau rasa sayang kyuhyun perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti keduanya, percakapan ringan tanpa ada bentakan makian atau rasa sakit di hatinya._

_"Kyu.."_

_"Ne? Sungmin wae? Gwenchana.. Apa aku menyakitimu?"_

_"Gwenchana..." lirih sungmin_

_Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Raut mukanya lebih serius meneliti Sungminnya yang tiba tiba terdiam. Sungmin tiba tiba memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam dada namjanya seakan berlindung dari ketakutan. Terdengar isakan lirih sungmin._

_"Kyuhyun..berjanjilah jangan meninggalkanku. Tolong berusaha lah tahan emosi mu jangan sakiti min terus, hati minn sakit kyu.. hiks.."_

_Kyuhyun berhenti mengusap surai lembut sungmin, dan melanjutkannya dengan agak kaku._

_"Kyu? min janji akan membantu kyu.." lanjutnya._

_"Apa kau janji akan selau membantuku dan juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku seperti yang kau katakan tadi min?_

_"Ne.. kyu aku janji jika kyu juga mau berusaha tidak menyakiti min" Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyunnya._

_Tangan kyuhyun terjulur menghapus jejak liquid bening dari mata sungmin, lembut._

_"arraso.. aku janji, jangan menangis lagi, tolong bantu aku" jawab kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan mengeratkan kembali pelukan ke duanya._

_"ne kyu..min juga janji"_

_flashback off_

* * *

"Argghh... shit" terdengar bunyi gertakan gigi. Kyuhyun menekan ke dua sisi kepalanya. Pusing yang amat sakit itu kembali datang.

_"kyu.. biarkan aku keluar"_ nada dingin, syarat akan perintah.

"Pergi kau brengsek... Argh.." sakit hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Kepalanya terasa seperti di hujam pisau dan serpihan kaca.

Ada satu jiwa di tubuhnya. Tidak mau pergi dan merasa nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Cho Marcus, ya jiwa itu menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

"sakitt.. berhenti" ucap lirih Kyuhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian warna rambut Kyuhyuh berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dan kulitnya berubah menjadi pucat. Juga seringai tipis muncul dari bibirnya. Ya seperti itulah sebenarnya wujud asli Cho Marcus sangat persis dengan kyuhyun. Dan mungkin itu salah satu alasan ia nyaman di tubuh kyuhyun.

*helaan nafas*

Cho Marcus berjalan keluar kamar, menelusuri lorong kecil dengan sedikit cahaya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya -tubuh kyuhyun- dari aroma wine yang sangat menusuk. 15 menit kemudian marcus keluar dari kamar mandi. "assh.." kepalanya tiba tiba sakit. Itu berarti jiwa cho kyuhyun sedang melawan marcus di dalam sana.

"diam kau cho.. ck.. tidak tau diri selalu melawan"

Kabut hitam keluar dari balik tubuhnya. Marcus sedang melumpuhkan kyuhyuh di dalamnya.

_"Berhenti..sakit .. pergi dari tu- tubuhku marcus"_

"Berhenti melawan Cho..! Diam dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi!"

Pikiran. Mereka melakukan telepati dengan jiwa masing masing. Yang satu memohon dan yang satu memerintah walau kadang terdengar kata kata yang lebih lembut dari yang memerintah.

* * *

Sunyi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam seperti yang diinginkan Marcus. Marcus berjalan menuju dapur mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya dan kyuhyun tentunya di dalam sana yang lapar.

Mungkin kalian bingung dengan marcus. Siapa marcus sebenarnya? ya.. pasti ini membuat kalian penasaran. Tapi sebelum itu saya akan menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan marcus untuk kyuhyun. Santai saja jangan terlalu tegang begitu ^^

Cho Marcus adalah jiwa yang nyaman dengan tubuh seorang cho kyuhyun, mempunyai bentuk fisik yang sama dan kesamaan sifat –egois- dan merupakan jiwa yang dianggap brengsek dan benalu bagi kyuhyun. Cho Marcus, paling tidak satu minggu sekali akan menyapa pemilik asli tubuh ini keluar dan seakan mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun. Mengikat jiwa asli kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk tunduk akan apa saja yang ia perintahkan seperti 'diam' dan 'jangan melawan'. Saat marcus mengikat kyuhyun dalam perintahnya kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan marcus pada tubuhnya. Tapi tidak begitu dengan marcus, saat kyuhyun dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya marcus dapat melihat apa saja yang dilakukan kyuhyun. Bahkan terkadang marcus akan keluar secara tiba tiba untuk menghentikan kyuhyun melakukan hal yang bodoh.

_Flashback on_

_PRANG_

_Dalam ruangan itu seperti lautan kaca. Pecahan berbagai macam benda seakan menunjukan sisi tajamnya untuk dilihat. Cho kyuhyun menggenggam serpihan kaca tersebut, mengarahkan tangannya untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya, sebelum.._

_"Urgmhh..brengsek, diam kau marcus"_

_"letakkan kembali serpihan itu cho kyuhyun. Mau apa kau!?" _

_Suara itu memenuhi kepala kyuhyun seakan berputar terus meminta penjelasan darinya._

_"lebih baik aku mati! Kau puas hah! Arghh.."_

_"kau mau mati? Aku dengan senang hati akan membunuhmu tuan cho!" _

_Kabut hitam mengelilingi kyuhyun, rambut kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dan kulitnya berubah menjadi lebih pucat. Cho Marcus telah mengambil kuasa akan diri kyuhyun. Seakan membunuh kyuhyun dengan ratusan kaca, marcus terus menekan kyuhyun didalam sana. Seringai tipis terlihat dibibir pucat marcus, dalam jiwanya terdengar suara teriakan kyuhyun seakan menantang marcus untuk berbuat lebih dalam lagi dan lagi. Sampai terdengar suara lirih kyuhyun dari jiwanya.._

_"ber.. hentiihh.. m-marcus.. ukk, berhenti"_

_"berhenti? Bukankah kau ingin mati hah?"_

_"tidak.. bbukan seperti ini.. sakit, pergi dari tubuhkuh., pergi!"_

_Kabut hitam mulai menipis, marcus telah kembali kedalam jiwa kyuhyun. Lembab biru dan darah mulai memenuhi tubuh kyuhyun, sakit hingga kyuhyun tidak dapan menahannya lagi dan jatuh pingsan. Keesokan paginya ia terbagun dengan keadaan layak dan seakan tubuhnya tidak pernah tergores apapun, bersih dan tanpa bercak darah di bajunya._

_Flash back off_

Satu minggu sekali ini juga Cho Marcus akan mengurus tubuh kyuhyun. Mulai dari makan hingga mandi. Tidak selamanya Marcus menjadi benalu bagi kyuhyun bukan?

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Haaaahhh.. gimana ngerti ga ceritanya?

So, lanjut atau delete? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_It's KyuMin fanfiction | Chapter 2_

* * *

Marcus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, sama seperti minggu minggu sebelumnya. Bersih hanya sedikit berdebu. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak sekalipun menginjakan kakinya kesini. Tunggu sebentar, bersih? Apa Kyuhyun yang membersihkannya? Haha.. kalian salah, Marcus yang membersihkannya. Ia membuat perhitungan yang rumit dengan Kyuhyun agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh di dapur ini. Marcus membuka bungkus ramen dari dalam laci memasukannya kedalam panci, membelah dan memasukan telur bersamaan dengan potongan sawi dan bumbu. Marcus menutup pancinya, menunggunya hingga matang

.

.

.

Marcus berjalan mendekati pintu utama rumah. Merasa risih dengan pikirannya, yang terus berkata bahwa ada jiwa manusia lain disekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun.. ada seseorang di depan pintu, keluarlah.." ucapnya pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, tetapi tubuhnya mulai berubah. Kembali menjadi dirinya. Nafasnya sesak, dan tubuhnya sakit marcus terlalu keras melumpuhkannya tadi.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"N-nugu?" ucapnya serak.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ini hyungmu Kim Ryeowook. Kau tidak apa apa? Biarkan hyung masuk.."

"Ryeowook hyung.." Kyuhyun berguman pelan, dengan cepat seakan hyungnya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi ia langsung membuka pintunya. Tanpa memastikan benar itu hyungnya atau bukan kyuhyun memeluknya sangat erat, sangat dalam mencari kehangatan yang bisa ia dapat.

"Hyung.. jangan pergi" ucapnya.

"Ah.. ne.." Ryeowook mengerti, ini bukan saatnya untuk bertanya, belum sampai Kyuhyun benar benar tenang.

* * *

"Minum dulu kyu.." ucap Ryeowook mendekati meja makan.

Tadinya Ryeowook mau membaringkan Kyuhyun dikamar tapi setelah mancium bau alkohol yang pekat dari arah kamar, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan membawanya menuju dapur. Bingung. Ya.. Ryeowook bingung mengapa dapur ini begitu bersih dan terawat berbeda dengan tempat lain di rumah tua ini, bau alkohol itu juga mengingatkannya pada...

_Flashback on _

_Tengah malam. Haus, ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengambil minum didapur. Ryeowook menghidupkan lampu dan berjalan menuju kulkas, menuangkan segelas susu vanilla dan meneguknya. _

_"Ah segar.." ucapnya sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. _

_PRANG _

_Suara benda terjatuh. Karena penasaran Ryeowook mendekati arah suara tersebut semakin lama semakin jelas juga suara seseorang sedang merintih sakit menuntunnya mendekati gudang belakang rumahnya. Suara itu.. _

_BRAK _

_Ryeowook membuka pintu gudang dengan kasar, mengalahkan rasa takutnya matanya mencari sosok yang ia cintai -yesung-. _

_"Hyung!" ucapnya mendekati yesung yang meringkuk di ujung ruangan. Suara nafas yesung terdengar memburu, peluh membasahi tubuhnya. _

_"Per- gi.. ryeowook-ah j-angan mendekat.." _

_"Tidak.. hyung kenapa disini? Hyung sakit?" _

_"Pergi.. aaku mohon.." karena gelap tanpa Ryeowook sadari sosok itu berubah, bukan lagi seorang Kim Yesung. Sosok itu berdiri perlahan mendekati Ryeowook entah mengapa Ryeowook mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat. _

_"Hyung mabuk? Yesung hyung.." karena tidak tau. Ryeowook ikut mendekat ke arah sosok itu, memapahnya dengan hati hati. _

_"Yesung hyung.. bau al-alkoholnya-" _

_Brug _

_Ryeowook kehilangan setengah kesadarannya, buram matanya melihat bukan yesung yang ada di dekatnya dan suara itu terus berteriak. _

_"HENTIKAN! Aku akan membayarnya. Jauhi kim Ryeo-.." Dan semuanya gelap. _

_Besoknya Ryeowook terbangun di tempat tidur, dengan segera ia berlari menuju gudang belakang dan menemukan mayat yesung diujung ruangan. _

_Flashback off _

"Terimakasih hyung.." ucap kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne.. ah, kau sudah makan? Hyung akan buatkan kau makanan juga kau mau."

"Tidak usah, terimakasih."

"Ah-baiklah.."

Sunyi tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun terlihat enggan membuka mulutnya, sedangkan Ryeowook terlalu bingung untuk bertanya banyak pada Kyuhyun.

"... untuk apa hyung kembali?" tanyanya pelan dengan pandangan kosong menatap kakinya.

1 detik

3 detik

10 detik ...

".. takut.. hyung takut, kyuhyun-ah... h-hhyung,hyung takut sendi-"

Tes.. Liquid bening jatuh dari mata kyuhyun. Mendengar kata takut seakan mencakar hatinya hingga hancur. Sakit. Ia benci kata itu..

"Hyung Pikir Aku Tidak Takut?! Hyung Pikir Aku Tidak Takut Saat Menyaksikan Umma Dan Appa Dibunuh Perampok Itu Di Depan Mataku?! Hyung Pikir Aku Baik Saja Saat Hyung Meninggalkanku Pergi Dan Menjanjikanku Harapan baik!"

"K-kyu.. hyung kira kau baik baik saja dengan sungmin-"

"Argh"

BRAK

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Ryeowook tersentak dan menyusul kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. kyuhyun-ah, hyung minta maaf.." ucap Ryeowook di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. hyung minta maaf selalu buat kau sendirian dan takut.."

Tok Tok Tok

Ketuk Ryeowook pelan..

"Hyung minta maaf buat kau jadi seperti ini.."

"Kyu.. buatkan hyung kesempatan, maaf.." ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Ayo, turun dari pohon ini. Kalian ingin mendengar apa yang digumankan kyuhyun didalam sana bukan? Ah.. atau mungkin Marcus sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ayo ikuti saya lebih dekat..

* * *

*Tempat Sungmin*

"Aku akan kembali pada kyuhyun.." ucap namja manis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak, jangan.. tetap disini sungmin-ah, aku akan melindungimu. Jangan kembali, Kyuhyun akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Bukan.. bukan Kyuhyun yang menyakitiku.. saat ia mulai marah itu bukan dirinya.. bukan kyuhyun yang memukulku.."

Sosok itu mendekat, seakan menahan sungmin untuk pergi. Meyakinkan Sungmin untuk tetap tinggal.

"Sungmin-ah.. aku tidak mau kau kembali menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis."

"Hiks.. kau yang buat aku menangis vincent... kau terus menekanku."

"Maaf.. tolong pikirkan lagi.." Sungmin menaikan kedua kakinya di atas kasur, memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalamnya. Mengabaikan sosok yang bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Kyuhyun.. mian.. hiks...-"

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

Oke gimana kelanjutannya? Ini sebenarnya melenceng dari apa yang sudah direncanakan (?) oke abaikan.-.

Semoga ngerti jalan ceritanya~

Review? :*


End file.
